


Mad - JeanMarco

by Skaptason



Series: Mad (Multiple ships) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bitesized Fic, But Just Read This It's So Short, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Jean Kirstein Is an Idiot, M/M, Marco is Freckled Jesus, Mutual Pining, They Are Mad But Not Mad If You Get It, Tiny Hint Actually At The End, no sad, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaptason/pseuds/Skaptason
Summary: Jean was mad at Marco, his ready smile and his stupid hair, his muscled arms and millions of freckles.Mutual crushes, a really short fluffy fic. No sad, no smut, just two idiots who love each other but won't say anything.Part of a series![Previously published under username Vibraniumwolf]





	Mad - JeanMarco

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to post a Mad fic every few days now, because I actually have such a build up! They are so fun to write tbh.
> 
> It'll take a minute or so to read, hopefully it'll warm your little shipping hearts :)
> 
> Feel free to read any of the other Mad fics for any ships you support, and I'm grateful for any feedback you might have. If you want to suggest a ship for a Mad fic, I'll try and get it done. Love you all!

Jean Kirstein was mad at Marco Bott. 

He was mad at his ready smile and his stupid hair, the muscles under his shirt and his rough, calloused hands. 

He was mad at the millions of freckles, the way they covered every inch and were impossible to count. 

He was mad at the way Marco's chest heaved after a long run, which made Jean's breath catch in his throat for no particular reason. 

He was mad at the smooth tan skin and the way it tingled when it made contact with his own.

But really, he was just mad at himself, because a friend should never mean this much; he should've never let anyone this close.

\---

Marco Bott was mad at Jean Kirstein. 

He was mad at his dark eyebrows and his sharp jaw, his soft ruffled hair and his stubborn streak. 

He was mad at his angry eyes, the way they softened sometimes and gave him a weird tight feeling. 

He was mad at the way Jean's muscles rippled along his back when he took his shirt off after a day of training. 

He was mad at the rare smiles, the private ones which only Marco was allowed to see, showing the boy under all the anger.

Most of all, he was mad at himself, for not opening up, especially when every day could be their last.


End file.
